Super Monkey (BSM)
|-|Bloons Super Monkey= |-|BSM 2 Flash= |-|BSM 2 Mobile= Summary In Bloons Super Monkey, Super Monkey is no longer stuck playing the immobile role of a tower. Now, he’s taking on the Bloons head-on, but with more weapons than his standard arsenal. In BSM 1, Super Monkey uses the furthest upgraded version of all three of his weapon trees at once. Meanwhile, in either BSM 2, he’s limited to only one weapon at a time, but now has three slots: either Arm as well as his Core. Unlikely in BSM1, BSM 2 Super Monkey can change between his weapons at any time. He also takes advantage of Research, which occasionally strengthens his weaponry to cover their normal weaknesses, and has access to far more powerups, especially in the Mobile version. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with M.O.A.B. Maulers | At least 9-B via Dart Arms and Core, possibly 9-A, At least 9-B via Boomerang Arms and Core, possibly 9-A, 9-B via Bomb Arms and Core, 9-A via Bloon Busters, Sidewinder Ace, and MOAP, 9-B via Magic Arms and Core, 9-A via Phoenix, At least 9-B via Tech Arms, Pulse Laser, and Laser Vision, possibly 9-A via Plasma Vision and above, 9-A via Doom Gauntlets, Solid Doom, and Sidekick, 9-A via Powerups, likely High 6-C as Technological Terror and Sun God, possibly | All BSM 2 Flash weapon stats, as well as 9-B via Ice Arms and Shard Storm, possibly 9-A for Yeti Sidekick, Unknown via most Ice Core, 9-B via Storm Arms and early Core, At least 8-C at higher tiers, Many powerups negate durability Name: Super Monkey Origin: Bloons Super Monkey Gender: Genderless (It's confirmed that all monkeys other then Heroes are genderless), Referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Superhero, Wizard as Wizard Lord, Deity as Sun God, Robot as Technological Terror Powers and Abilities: |-|Bloons Super Monkey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Flight, Danmaku, Weapon Mastery, Heat Vision, Explosion Manipulation via missiles and Super Bomb, Homing Attack via Smart Missiles and Plasma Tentacles, Camouflage (A variant of the M.O.A.B. Maulers is colored with a black-and-white camouflage pattern), Plasma Manipulation, Time Stop via Freeze Out, Transformation (Can turn into the Sun God temporarily) |-|BSM 2 Flash (Natural and Weapons)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), limited Body Control (His tail is prehensile and is used to attack with weapons), Flight, Danmaku with most combinations, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Can masterfully pilot the MOAB Mauler Airship), Transmutation and Transformation (Can change his weapons and his outfit/cyborgization, on the go), Cyborgization (Many upgrades replaces parts of his body with mechanical parts), Nanotechnology (Several upgrades utilize a sort of nanotechnology, though the nanotechnology isn’t directly used in combat, Size Manipulation via Transdimensional shrinkifier, Homing Attack via Integrated elastometers (Boomerangs detect and track down Bloons)), Aura, Weapon Creation (Flechette Darts has darts split into three flechettes upon hitting a Bloon), Homing Attack via Radar Glaives and Seeker Rangs, Stealth Mastery (Has some level of ninja training), Explosion Manipulation, limited Water Manipulation via dehydration technology (Used on pineapples before launching them), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning with some Epic Powers, Vibration Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Mass Distraction, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Vision, Phoenix has Breath Attack, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Magic can light his hands on fire) |-|BSM 2 Flash (Other)=''Powerups'' grant temporary Transformation, Creation, and Summoning, superior Stealth Mastery as Ninja Saboteur, Cyborgization and Vibration Manipulation as Technological Terror, superior Magic as Wizard Lord, Research provides Statistics Amplification, Heat Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Including Lead Bloons’ resistance to Dart and Boomerang weapons, Black Bloons’ resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation and Glass Bloons’ resistance to tech weapons), Technology Manipulation, limited Light Manipulation (Technological Terror artwork), Increased damage to forcefields, limited Time Manipulation (Can quicken cooldown times), and Magnetism Manipulation (Increases Blop collection radius), Enhanced Senses via Energy Signature (Allows Super Monkey to see Bloons still containing Red Blops), Ice Manipulation and Flash Freeze via Snap Freeze (Pops a layer and freezes nearby Bloons), Summoning Dimensional Travel and Duplication via Parallel Universe Monkey (Creates a clone of Super Monkey from another universe), Power Nullification via Phase Modulator (Prevents Phasing Bloons from turning invisible and intangible) |-|BSM 2 Mobile (Natural and Weapons)=All BSM 2 Flash natural and weapon abilities, as well as Ice Manipulation, Yeti has Breath Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Flash Freeze, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Ice Monkey lives in Frozen Fields and his DNA was mutated by cryogenics), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Storm Monkey’s DNA was mutated by an electric cage) |-|BSM 2 Mobile (Other)=All BSM 2 Flash Research except Hotter Cooldowns and Blop Magnet, as well as superior Resistance Negation (Including White and Zebra Bloons’ resistance to Ice Manipulation and Flash Freeze and Lead Bloons’ resistance to Electricity Manipulation) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can pop large quantities of Bloons (Including Ceramic Bloons) quickly), Small Building level with M.O.A.B. Maulers (Deals extra damage to MOAB Bloons) | At least Wall level via Dart Arms and Core, possibly Small Building level (Other Super Monkeys may attack at this level with regular darts, Spikey Chaos and possibly Spikey Burst should be at this value via quantity of Wall Level projectiles), At least Wall level via Boomerang Arms and Core, possibly Small Building level (Is comparable to his Dart weaponry), Wall level via Bomb Arms and Core (Should compare to Bomb Shooter), Small Building level via Bloon Busters, Sidewinder Ace, and MOAP (Deals heavy damage to MOAB Bloons and Bosses), Wall level via Magic Arms and Core (Should compare to Wizard Monkey), Small Building level via Phoenix, At least Wall level via Tech Arms (minus Doom Gauntlets), Pulse Laser, and Laser Vision, possibly Small Building level via Plasma Vision and above (Should compare to other Super Monkeys), Small Building level via Doom Gauntlets (Deals heavy damage to MOAB Bloons), Solid Doom (Vaporizes Bloons, including Lead Bloons), and Sidekick (Plasma Vision should compare to Super Monkey's), Small Building level via Powerups (Several are strong against MOAB Bloons and the others should compare), likely Large Island level as Technological Terror and Sun God (Should compare to themselves in BTD) | All BSM 2 Flash weapon stats, as well as Wall level via Ice Arms and Shard Storm, possibly Small Building level for Yeti Sidekick, Unknown via most Ice Core (Freezing auras and Avalanche negate durability), Wall level via Storm Arms and early Core (Compares to Wizard Monkey and Druid Monkey), At least Building level at higher tiers (Can defeat a Z.O.M.G), Many powerups negate durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (calced to be able to fly this quickly) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should compare to BSM1) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should compare to BSM1) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can carry large weapons) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with M.O.A.B. Maulers | At least Wall Class via Dart Arms and Core, possibly Small Building Class, At least Wall Class via Boomerang Arms and Core, possibly Small Building Class, Wall Class via Bomb Arms and Core, Small Building Class via Bloon Busters, Sidewinder Ace, and MOAP, Wall Class via Magic Arms and Core, Small Building Class via Phoenix, At least Wall Class via Tech Arms, Pulse Laser, and Laser Vision, possibly Small Building Class via Plasma Vision and above, Small Building Class via Doom Gauntlets, Solid Doom, and Sidekick, Small Building Class via Powerups, likely Large Island Class as Technological Terror and Sun God, possibly | All BSM 2 Flash weapon stats, as well as Wall Class via Ice Arms and Shard Storm, possibly Small Building Class for Yeti Sidekick, Unknown via most Ice Core, Wall Class via Storm Arms and early Core, Many powerups negate durability Durability: At least Wall level (Should compare to other monkeys), Small Building level with higher-level upgrades, Higher with cyborgization, BSM2 Mobile should reach at least Building level with even higher-level upgrades (Can defeat a Z.O.M.G.) Stamina: High Range: Below Average Melee Range, Tens of Meters with weapons | Below Average Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters with weapons | Below Average Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters with weapons Standard Equipment: |-|Bloons Super Monkey=Darts, Boomerangs, Heavy Missiles, Smart Missiles, M.O.A.B. Maulers (Camouflaged variant and Yellow variant), Freeze Out, Super Bomb, Sun God |-|BSM 2 Flash=Darts, Gas-vented Dart Shooters, Spiked Balls, Dart Ace B12, Boomerangs, Shurikens, Glaives, Ninja Sidekicks, Bombs, Thermite, Missiles, Bloon Busters, M.O.A.B. Maulers, Super Hornet, Wand, Staff, Phoenix, Monkey tech energy whips, Hypercooled nanofusers, Nanomonkeys, Transdimensional shrinkifiers, Integrated elastometers, Sais, Katanas, Flash Bomb, Exploding Pineapples, Dehydration technology, Mega Fruit, MOAP, Monkey tech visor, Neural fusion, Sidekick, Powerups (MiniGun, Swords, Sais, Katana, MOAB Mauler Airship, Wizard Lord’s Staff), Research, Special Powers (Phase Modulator) |-|BSM 2 Mobile=All BSM 2 Flash weapons and Research (except Hotter Cooldowns and Blop Magnet), as well as Icicles, Ice shards, Snowflakes, Yeti, New Research, Powerups (Invisibility Cloak, Phase Scanner, Blizzard Boots, Burny Boots, Singeing Shots, Sticky Boots, Lucky Charm) Intelligence: Unknown, His Smart Missiles supposedly have degrees from Harvard | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: Freeze Out does blur Super Monkey’s vision slightly | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Bloons Super Monkey= Weapons: *'Darts:' Super Monkey’s default projectile. Throws a singular dart forward *'Faster Darts:' Throws darts faster **'Twin Darts:' Throws two darts at a time **'Quad Darts:' Throws two darts forward and a dart off to either side **'Extra Speed:' Throws darts faster **'Laser Vision:' Replaces darts with twin lasers **'Twin Darts and Laser Vision:' Fires lasers as well as darts to either side **'Triple Twin Lasers:' Removes darts and fires two sets of lasers as well as two sets of lasers to either side, firing 6 lasers in total **'DEATH RAY VISION:' Fires a singular giant beam *'Boomer:' Throws a boomerang **'Double Boomer:' Throws two boomerangs **'Heavy Missile:' Replaces boomerangs with a stream of missiles that fly in a serpentine pattern **'Twin Missiles:' Throws two missiles that fly in a criss-cross pattern **'Smart Missiles:' Throws two bigger missiles (with degrees from Harvard) that seek out Bloons **'Quad Missiles:' Throws four Smart Missiles **'M.O.A.B. Maulers:' Replaces Smart Missiles with two M.O.A.B. Maulers **'QUAD M.O.A.B.:' Throws four M.O.A.B. Maulers *'Plasma Tentacle:' Creates a tentacle of plasma that homes in on nearby Bloons **'Double Plasma:' Fires two plasma tentacles **'3 Way Plasma:' Fires three plasma tentacles **'Quad Plasma:' Fires four plasma tentacles **'Super Plasma:' Reduces to one larger, stronger plasma tentacle made of sun energy **'Twin Super:' Fires two super tentacles **'Triple Super:' Fires three super tentacles **'Quad Super:' Fires four super tentacles Powerups: *'Freeze Out:' An ice cream cone that temporarily freezes time, allowing Super Monkey to pop more bloons, though his vision is *'Super Bomb:' A large bomb that destroys almost all Bloons (not including MOAB Bloons) on screen *'Sun God:' Turns Super Monkey into the Sun God, firing 15 blasts of sun energy |-|BSM 2 Flash= Arms: *'Dart Shooter:' (Dart) Default for all Super Monkeys, Throws a single dart, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Faster Firing:' Gas-vented dart shooters fire faster darts **'Double Shot:' Throws two darts at a time **'Flechette Darts:' Darts split into three additional darts upon hitting a Bloon **'Triple Shot:' Throws three darts at a time **'Spikey Shots:' Replaces darts with spikey balls, which deal extra damage to Ceramic **'Dart Ace:' Epic Power Ability: Summons a B12 which flies behind the Super Monkey for a short time and fires volleys of 8 darts *'Boomerang Thrower:' (Boomerang) Throws super boomerangs, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Rapid Rangs:' Throws faster **'Multi-Target:' Sharpened boomerangs can pop more Bloons **'Ricochet Rangs:' Boomerangs bounce from one Bloon to another if they still have popping power **'Shuriken:' Replaces boomerangs with shurikens, which are faster and pop more **'Radar Glaives:' Throws glaives that seek out Bloons **'Crouching Monkey:' Epic Power Ability: Summons ninja sidekicks that bounce from Bloon to Bloon for a short time, popping them *'Bomb Launcher:' (Bomb) Throws a single bomb at a time, Weak against Black Bloons **'Bigger Blast:' Bombs have a bigger radius **'Thermite Munitions:' Explosion throws out several thermite submissions for extra damage **'Missile Launcher:' Bombs switch out for faster missiles **'Twin Missile:' Fires twice as many missiles **'Bloon Busters:' Fires two powerful missiles with two M.O.A.B. Missiles launched every 5 shots **'Sidewinder Ace:' Epic Power Ability: Summons a Super Hornet that flies around, firing Bloon Busters at twice the rate *'Intense Magic:' (Magic) Fires small magical shots, Weak against Ceramic Bloons **'Fireball:' Fires Fireballs **'Fire Wave:' Fires waves of stronger flames **'Fire Arc:' Fires five bursts of fire in an arc shape **'Elemental Strike:' Fires a blast of stronger flames that can melt bloons instantly **'Elemental Arc:' Fires a wider blast of elemental flames **'Phoenix:' Epic Power Ability: Summons a Phoenix that temporarily flies alongside Super Monkey, spitting its flame breath *'Pulse Whip:' (Tech) Creates an energy whip that attacks Bloons at close range, Weak against Glass Bloons **'Laser Whip:' Whip is stronger **'Plasma Whip:' Whip is stronger and longer **'Dual Whips:' Has two whips **'Doom Whip:' Harnesses doom energy to create a single giant whip **'Double Doom:' Hypercooled nanofusers create a second Doom Whip **'Doom Gauntlets:' Epic Power Ability: Doom Energy temporarily surrounds Super Monkey’s arm, instantly disintegrating nearby Bloons and dealing big damage to MOABs Core: *'Dart Burst:' (Dart) Default for all Super Monkeys, Fires bursts of eight darts, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Faster Firing:' Nanomonkeys load darts faster **'Double Burst:' Fires 16 darts **'Flechette Darts:' Darts break into three additional darts upon popping a Bloon **'Triple Burst:' Fires 24 darts **'Spikey Burst:' Uses transdimensional shrinkifiers to fit spiked balls into the launchers instead **'Spikey Chaos:' Epic Power Ability: Launches a massive burst of spiked balls that bounce off the screen borders *'Radial Rang:' (Boomerang) Fires boomerangs that orbit around Super Monkey, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Multi-Target:' Sharpened boomerangs can pop more Bloons **'Double Rangs:' Fires two boomerangs **'Seeker Rangs:' Boomerangs use integrated elastometers to detect and seek out Bloons **'Sai:' Replaces boomerangs with sais **'Katana:' Replaces sais with katanas **'Mass Distraction:' Epic Power Ability: A Flash Bang goes off, creating a shockwave that stuns all Bloons within radius *'Flying Pineapples:' (Bomb) Throws explosive pineapples, Weak against Black Bloons **'Juicer Pineapples:' Pineapples have bigger explosion **'Thermite Chunks:' Upon exploding, pineapples split into thermite-infused pineapple rings **'Sliced Pineapples:' Pineapples split when they hit the screen borders, doubling the explosive power **'Plentiful Pineapples:' Dehydrated pineapples improve release rate **'Mega Fruit:' Throws fruit with a larger blast that does big damage to shields **'MOAP:' Epic Power Ability: Throws the legendary MOAP that shreds most Bloons on screen and does massive damage to shields *'Magic Ring:' (Magic) Creates a magical ring around Super Monkey that damages Bloons on contact, Weak against Ceramic Bloons **'Fast Magic:' Magic pops faster **'Intense Ring:' The ring is widened **'Lightning Rod:' Channels electricity that jumps from Bloon to Bloon **'Lightning Storm:' Supercharged electricity reaches more Boons **'Lightning Ring:' Creates a ring of electricity around Super Monkey while also occasionally firing Lightning Storms **'Lightning Trail:' Epic Power Ability: Energizes the air around Super Monkey and generates an electric trail behind him *'Pulse Laser:' (Tech) Tech visor fires bursts of energy, Weak against Glass Bloons **'Laser Vision:' Fires beams of energy **'Plasma Vision:' Fires larger blasts of plasma **'Dual Blast:' Fires two blasts of plasma from each eye **'Doom Blast:' Fires a series of five giant orbs of doom energy **'Solid Doom:' Fires a single, giant beam of doom energy **'Sidekick:' Epic Power Ability: Summons SM Junior who flies with Super Monkey, using Plasma Vision and Plasma Whips Powerups: Temporary Forms gained after popping Golden Bloons or Power-up Bloons *'Spike Ball MiniGun:' Turns Super Monkey into a buff Rambo wielding a giant minigun that fires three streams of spiked balls (with Flechette Darts). Is strong against MOAB and Ceramic Bloons *'Ninja Saboteur:' Turns Super Monkey into a ninja with five swords (a giant sword in either hand, a sai in either foot, and a katana held by his tail) and periodically fires X-shaped waves. Also summons two other Ninja Monkeys beside the main Ninja Monkey that throw shurikens *'MOAB Mauler Airship:' Creates a plane that rapidly fires Bloon Busters, bombs, and M.O.A.B. Maulers *'Wizard Lord:' Turns Super Monkey into the Wizard Lord, firing five bolts of magic that ricochet between Bloons and periodically shoots blasts of lightning. Both shots roam across the screen and home in on Bloons *'Technological Terror:' Turns Super Monkey into the Technological Terror, firing powerful energy shockwaves *'Sun God:' Turns Super Monkey into the Sun God, firing 12 plasma tentacles that swing around wildly Research: A periodic upgrade to Super Monkey’s weapons which becomes more frequent as more levels (1-12) are bought *'Sharp Darts:' Periodically fires Mega darts and spiked balls that do blistering damage *'Bloontonium Darts:' Periodically fires Super darts and spiked balls that can pop Lead Bloons *'Mega Rangs:' Periodically fires Mega boomerangs, shurikens, and glaives that can hit more Bloons *'Hot Rangs:' Periodically fires Hot boomerangs, shurikens, and glaives that can pop Lead Bloons *'Heavy Ordinance:' Periodically fires Mega bombs and pineapples that have a wider AoE *'Phosphorus Bombs:' Periodically fires Super bombs and pineapples hot enough to pop Black Bloons *'Technological Terror:' Periodically fires Mega tech powers that have increased damage *'Focused Beams:' Periodically fires Super tech powers that can pop Glass Bloons *'Wizard Lord:' Periodically fires Mega magic that does big damage *'Earth Magic:' Periodically fires Super magic that can damage Ceramic Bloons *'Big Bloon Sabotage:' Periodically all weapons fire Mega shots that deal more damage to MOAB Bloons and Bosses *'Forcefield Phasing:' Periodically all weapons fire Mega shots that do increased damage to forcefields *'Hotter Cooldown:' Uses regenerative science to make abilities cooldown quicker *'Blop Magnet:' Uses dark matter nanosiphons to increase the radius of blop collection Special Powers: Special Abilities that can be purchased with blops at the start of a stage and last for one stage *'Precision Flight:' Super Monkey’s flight follows the mouse cursor perfectly instead of lagging behind *'Energy Signature:' Highlights Bloons that contain Red Blops *'Snap Freeze:' Nearby Bloons are popped one layer and frozen for a limited time *'Parallel Universe Monkey:' Summons a clone of Super Monkey that has the same arsenal and mirrors his movement *'Phase Modulator:' Bloons near Super Monkey cannot phase *'Blop Safe:' Blops cannot be stolen by UFO Bloons |-|BSM 2 Mobile= Arms: *''Possesses all from BSM 2 Flash as well as:'' *'Icicle Shooter:' (Ice) Fires sharp icicles that can pop frozen Bloons, Weak against White and Zebra Bloons **'Super Coolant:' Faster firing **'Dual Freeze Chambers:' Fires two icicles **'Ice Shards:' Icicles shatter upon contact, firing shards in all directions **'Snowflakes:' Replaces icicles with shuriken-esque snowflakes **'Solid Doom:' Fires three snowflakes **'Yeti Sidekick:' Epic Power Ability: Summons a Yeti that fires icy breath *'Chain Lightning:' (Storm) Fires blasts of lightning that travel from Bloon to Bloon, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Increased Ionization:' Fires stronger lightning that hits more Bloons **'Forked Lightning:' Lightning branches into multiple chains **'Long Range Strike Point:' Lightning can chain to further away Bloons **'Ball Lightning:' Balls create more lighting on contact **'High Voltage Discharge:' Balls create more lighting on contact **'Thunder Wings:' Epic Power Ability: Creates large wings made of lightning Core: *''Possesses all from BSM 2 as well as:'' *'Freezing Flurry:' (Ice) Freezes nearby Bloons, Weak against White and Zebra Bloons **'Snow Storm:' Larger freezing radius **'Intense Chill:' Can freeze more Bloons **'Piercing Cold:' Larger freezing radius **'Blizzard Conditions:' Affected Bloons are frozen for longer **'Avalanche:' Sprays blasts of snow that freezes Bloons **'Shard Storm:' Epic Power Ability: Fires a large volley of ice shards that bounce off edges *'Whirlwind:' (Storm) Fires gusts of wind that damage Bloons and blows them off track, Weak against Lead Bloons **'Gale Force:' Whirlwinds are faster and fire quicker **'Super Cyclones:' Fires larger winds that can hit more Bloons **'Tiny Tornados:' Whirlwinds can produce small tornados **'Multiple Vortexes:' Whirlwinds produce twice as many tornadoes **'Hurricane Monkey:' Super Monkey is always surrounded by intense winds **'Tempest Tornado:' Epic Power Ability: Hits all Bloons on screen, damaging them greatly and blowing them away Powerups: Special Abilities that last for one stage. Abilities can be upgraded *'One-Star Powerups:' **'Blop Magnet:' Doubles Blop collection radius ***'Rank 2:' Range is increased by 25% ***'Rank 3:' Range is increased by 50% ***'Rank 4:' Range is infinite **'Blow Back:' Blows Bloons away from Super Monkey and stuns them ***'Rank 2:' Pops 1 layer off all bloons affected ***'Rank 3:' Stun duration increased by 5 seconds ***'Rank 4:' Pops 2 layers off all bloons affected **'Hotter Cooldowns:' Epic Powers recharge 50% faster ***'Rank 2:' Epics recharge 55% faster ***'Rank 3:' Epics recharge 65% faster ***'Rank 4:' Epics recharge 80% faster **'Invisibility Cloak:' Allows Super Monkey to pass through Shielded Bloons ***'Rank 2:' 10% chance to destroy shields ***'Rank 3:' 20% chance to destroy shields ***'Rank 4:' 40% chance to destroy shields **'Phase Scanner:' Prevents Phasing Bloons from phasing ***'Rank 2:' 10% to remove phasing ***'Rank 3:' 20% to remove phasing ***'Rank 4:' 40% to remove phasing **'Red Rush:' Turns Blue Blops into Red Blops ***'Rank 2:' Red Blops are worth 10% more ***'Rank 3:' Red Blops are worth 20% more ***'Rank 4:' Red Blops are worth 50% more **'Sideswipe:' Fires blasts of energy horizontally ***'Rank 2:' Waves are 50% larger ***'Rank 3:' Waves are 100% larger ***'Rank 4:' Waves are 200% larger **'Storm Shots:' All projectiles have a 10% chance to shock and stun victims ***'Rank 2:' Stun chance increased to 25% ***'Rank 3:' 10% chance to virally stun bloons ***'Rank 4:' 20% chance to virally stun bloons **'Super Shots:' Projectiles are twice as large ***'Rank 2:' Projectiles are 120% larger ***'Rank 3:' Projectiles are 150% larger ***'Rank 4:' Projectiles are 200% larger **'Thin Layers:' 10% of Bloons are weakened to the point of being completely destroyed in one hit ***'Rank 2:' Weaken 15% of bloons ***'Rank 3:' Weaken 20% of bloons ***'Rank 4:' Weaken 40% of bloons **'Turbo Boost:' Weapons fire twice as fast ***'Rank 2:' Weapons fire 125% faster ***'Rank 3:' Weapons fire 150% faster ***'Rank 4:' Weapons fire 200% faster **'Wired Funds:' Generates extra Blops throughout the round ***'Rank 2:' Blop amount increased by 100% ***'Rank 3:' Blop amount increased by 200% ***'Rank 4:' Blop amount increased by 300% *'Two-Star Powerups:' **'Absolute Zero:' Creates a freezing blizzard that slows all Bloons for 20 seconds ***'Rank 2:' Effect lasts for 30 seconds ***'Rank 3:' Effect lasts for 40 seconds ***'Rank 4:' Effect lasts for 60 seconds **'Blizzard Boots:' Leaves a trail of cold that freezes any Bloons that touches it ***'Rank 2:' Trail size increased by 50% ***'Rank 3:' Freeze duration increased by 1 second. Freezes shields. ***'Rank 4:' Tral duration increased by 1 second **'Bouncy Shots:' Projectiles bounce back on screen if they fly out of view once ***'Rank 2:' Projectiles bounce 1 more time ***'Rank 3:' Projectiles bounce 2 more times ***'Rank 4:' Projectiles bounce 3 more times **'Burny Boots:' ***'Rank 2:' Increases flame size by 60% ***'Rank 3:' Burning bloons take 2 damage/second ***'Rank 4:' +1 second duration, +1 damage/second **'Neva Miss Targeting:' Projectiles target and home in on Bloons ***'Rank 2:' Projectile accuracy increased by 25% ***'Rank 3:' Projectile accuracy increased by 50% ***'Rank 4:' Projectile accuracy increased by 100% **'Red Hot Aura:' Radiates a fiery aura that damages Bloons on contact ***'Rank 2:' Damage rate increased by 20% ***'Rank 3:' Damage range increased by 20% ***'Rank 4:' Damage rate increased by 40% **'Singeing Shots:' Projectiles set Bloons on fire ***'Rank 2:' Burning bloons take 2 damage/second ***'Rank 3:' Burning bloons take 3 damage/second ***'Rank 4:' Burning bloons take 5 damage/second **'Snap Freeze:' Fires a blast of cold that destroy a layer off all Bloons and leaves them frozen ***'Rank 2:' Snaps 2 layers ***'Rank 3:' Freeze duration increased by 4 seconds. ***'Rank 4:' Snaps 3 layers **'Sticky Boots:' Boots leave a trail of glue that sticks to any Bloon it touches ***'Rank 2:' Splatter size increased by 50% ***'Rank 3:' Trail duration increased by 1 second ***'Rank 4:' Glue is corrosive **'Sticky Shots:' Projectiles leave Bloons covered in glue and moving slower ***'Rank 2:' Adds splatter radius ***'Rank 3:' Increased splatter radius by 60% ***'Rank 4:' Glue is corrosive **'Sub Zero Shots:' Projectiles freeze Bloons on contact ***'Rank 2:' Freeze duration increased by 3 seconds ***'Rank 3:' Freezes shield bloons ***'Rank 4:' 10% chance of viral frost **'Sun Blast:' Fires waves of sun energy that slowly damages all Bloons over time ***'Rank 2:' Damage rate increased by 50% ***'Rank 3:' Damage rate increased by 100% ***'Rank 4:' Duration increased by 3 seconds **'Tag Team:' Summons a partner who flies beside Super Monkey for 5 seconds ***'Rank 2:' Partners fly beside you for 6 seconds ***'Rank 3:' Partners fly beside you for 7.5 seconds ***'Rank 4:' Partners fly beside you for 10 seconds *'Two-Star Powerups:' **'Explosive Shots:' All projectiles explode when destroyed ***'Rank 2:' Benefits from Bomb research ***'Rank 3:' Damage increased by 20% ***'Rank 4:' Blast radius increased by 50% **'Gold Rush:' Turns all Blops into gold Blops ***'Rank 2:' Gold blops are worth 10% more ***'Rank 3:' Gold blops are worth 20% more ***'Rank 4:' Gold blops are worth 50% more **'Hidden Treasure:' Turns all Bloons invisible but makes them drop 300% more Blops than usual ***'Rank 2:' Bloons drop 320% more blops ***'Rank 3:' Bloons drop 350% more blops ***'Rank 4:' Bloons drop 400% more blops **'Lucky Charm:' Increases chance of finding rare powerups in crates ***'Rank 2:' Increases chance by 20% ***'Rank 3:' Increases chance by 30% ***'Rank 4:' Guaranteed 3-star powerup **'Parallel Universe:' ***'Rank 2:' Clone uses equipped powerups ***'Rank 3:' Clone can collect blops ***'Rank 4:' Clone equips additional powerup **'Supermonkey Fan Club:' The Supermonkey Fan Club soars past, popping all Bloons they touch ***'Rank 2:' Monkeys fly 100% faster ***'Rank 3:' Adds additional fly by ***'Rank 4:' Adds additional fly by **'Vortex Trap:' Summons vortexes that drag in nearby Bloons and damage them ***'Rank 2:' Damage rate increased by 100% ***'Rank 3:' Duration increased by 5 seconds ***'Rank 4:' Damage rate increased by 400% Research: A periodic upgrade to Super Monkey’s weapons which becomes more frequent as more levels (1-12) are bought *'Sharp Darts:' Periodically fires Mega darts and spiked balls that do blistering damage *'Bloontonium Darts:' Periodically fires Super darts and spiked balls that can pop Lead Bloons *'Mega Rangs:' Periodically fires Mega boomerangs, shurikens, and glaives that can hit more Bloons *'Hot Rangs:' Periodically fires Hot boomerangs, shurikens, and glaives that can pop Lead Bloons *'Heavy Ordinance:' Periodically fires Mega bombs and pineapples that have a wider AoE *'Phosphorus Bombs:' Periodically fires Super bombs and pineapples hot enough to pop Black Bloons *'Technological Terror:' Periodically fires Mega tech powers that have increased damage *'Focused Beams:' Periodically fires Super tech powers that can pop Glass Bloons *'Wizard Lord:' Periodically fires Mega magic that does big damage *'Earth Magic:' Periodically fires Super magic that can damage Ceramic Bloons *'Big Bloon Sabotage:' Periodically all weapons fire Mega shots that deal more damage to MOAB Bloons and Bosses *'Forcefield Phasing:' Periodically all weapons fire Mega shots that do increased damage to forcefields *'Frost Bite:' Periodically fires Mega ice shots that deal extra damage *'Deep Freeze:' Periodically fires Super ice shots that can affect White and Zebra Bloons *'Storm Weapons:' Periodically fires Mega storm shots that deal extra damage *'Eye of the Storm:' Periodically fires Super storm shots that can affect Glass, Lead, and Ceramic Bloons Key: Bloons Super Monkey | Bloons Super Monkey 2 Flash | Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Undyne (Undertale) Undyne’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Base Undyne, and BSM 2 Mobile Super Monkey (without Research or Power-Ups) were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primates Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dart Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Pilots Category:Ninjas Category:Wand Users Category:Wizards Category:Staff Users Category:Animal Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Food Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Soldiers Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Military Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Rod Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users